ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
IDW TOS characters
This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in IDW Publishing's Star Trek: The Original Series series of comics. Regular characters ; :Klingon Member of the High Council and bat'leth master . He held the deadlock breaking vote in the council over whether to contact the Federation to ask for help during the Praxis crisis. He was forced to kill his granddaughter in combat to get to the Great Hall alive to cast his vote. (Star Trek: Klingons - Blood Will Tell) ; :QuchHa Granddaughter of Kahnrah. Strong believer in the traditionalist beliefs of the Klingon Empire. She was killed by her grandfather during the Praxis crisis. (Star Trek: Klingons - Blood Will Tell) ; James T. Kirk :Federation captain of the . :Appearances: (Year Four: "Issue 1", "Issue 2", "Issue 3", "Issue 4", "Issue 5") ; Leonard McCoy :Doctor aboard the USS Enterprise. :Appearances: (Year Four: "Issue 1", "Issue 2", "Issue 3", "Issue 4", "Issue 5") ; Spock :First officer of the USS Enterprise. :Appearances: (Year Four: "Issue 1", "Issue 2", "Issue 3", "Issue 4", "Issue 5"; Alien Spotlight: "Vulcans") ; Pavel Chekov :Security officer aboard the USS Enterprise. Later the first officer of the . :Appearances: (Year Four: "Issue 3", "Issue 4", "Issue 5"; Alien Spotlight: "The Gorn") ; Montgomery Scott :Appearances: (Year Four: "Issue 2", "Issue 4", "Issue 5") ; Uhura :Appearances: (Year Four: "Issue 2", "Issue 3", "Issue 4", "Issue 5") ;Arex :One of the navigators of the Enterprise. In 2269, during an experiment to create quark gluon plasma, Arex expressed doubts about the procedure, suggesting that it might create a gravitational anomaly that might destroy them all. He was proven right, and Kirk later apologized for dismissing his comments. (Year Four: "Issue 5") ;Hikaru Sulu :The helmsman of the Enterprise, Sulu was an adept fencer and planned to give an exhibition during the talent show the Enterprise crew was going to give on television on Tigan. (Year Four: "Issue 4") :Earlier in 2269, after the strange encounter on PH-11, Sulu changed course without orders and claimed that Kirk had given the order to do so. Kirk tried to relieve Sulu of duty, but Spock relieved Kirk of duty instead. Sulu was later attacked by Kirk while Kirk was attempting to escape and regain control of the ship. (Year Four: "Issue 3") ; Christopher Pike :Captain of the USS Enterprise. In 2254, he brought Spock on board the Enterprise, much to the chagrin of some of his crewmembers, including José Tyler. In an attempt to bring peace to the planet of Magefferus 3, he and his landing party were ambushed and captured. As Pike was about to be killed, the Magefferans, expressing confusion over Spock's lack of reaction, stopped and allowed Spock to explain his teachings to them. After the incident, Pike talked with Spock, suggesting that he keep his controversial opinions to himself, but felt that his decision to bring Spock on board was the correct one. (Alien Spotlight: "Vulcans") :Around 2265, he was promoted to Fleet Captain, allowing Kirk to take over the Enterprise. Pike found himself on a tour meeting delegates around the galaxy. While at Babel, he saved a Tellarite named Muso from being killed by an Orion slave girl named Leata. He later discovered that Muso was a bounty hunter and criminal, and with Leeta's assistance, disabled Muso's men, and took Muso himself into custody. (Alien Spotlight: "Orions")